In electronic units, such as display screen terminals, the casing usually comprises walls manufactured from conductive material, e.g. aluminium. The electronic components from which the terminal data circuits are built up are thus protected not only from dust and dirt, but also from other external effects in the form of electromagnetic or radio frequency interference fields from other apparatus. Is is also of importance to be able effectively to screen the terminal circuits from their environment because of the electromagnetic or radio frequency radiation coming from one terminal that can interfere with other terminals in the surroundings.
For this screening is required that the walls of the casing are in good electrical contact, so that no wave traps are created in the gaps between two walls, which would thus enable the occurrence of interfering radio waves.
It is previously known to achieve good contact between two adjacent walls in such a display screen terminal by screwing or adhering spring elements of metallic material, e.g. according to the U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,095, on one of the engagement surfaces between two meeting walls in the casing. There is thus obtained good screening of the terminal against its environment, but fitting the spring elements can be detailed and time-consuming.